


Quentin

by MstD



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MstD/pseuds/MstD
Summary: Había fracasado, se dejó encantar por el azul de sus ojos, había probado en los labios del mayor la "pintura amarilla" y al igual que Van Gogh se volvió adicto".Un AU donde Peter es Artista y Quentin su "Musa".
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Quentin

**Author's Note:**

> Igual que siempre los personajes no son míos corresponden directamente a Stan Lee y Steve Ditko.  
> La historia está situada en Italia, me inspire teniendo en cuenta que allí es donde se conocen en FFH. Si esto les recuerda un poco a Call Me By Your Name, es porque... MAAAAN FFH ES EL CMBYN de Marvel.  
> Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras estaba estudiando Arte, jajaja.  
> Quise intentar escribir una guarrada porque no lo había hecho antes, y lo volvi arte para no sentirme tan culpable. ¡Soy unas puerca, pero decente! ¡Jajaja!.  
> Agradecimientos infinitos a mi beta reader @marajoscontreux, todo mi amor para ti.
> 
> -CONTENIDO SUBIDO DE TONO.

El hombre reposaba sin nada sobre el sofá, con la vista en la pared. Tenía prohibido moverse hasta que el más joven le diera la indicación. De reojo podía verle, escondido tras el caballete y el telar. Concentrado con la vista en su cuerpo, trazando líneas con el carboncillo sobre el lienzo blanco frente a él.

Le había rechazado en más de una ocasión, pues sabía a qué se estaba exponiendo con ello, pero el joven seguía insistiendo, quería usarlo como modelo desnudo para su siguiente cuadro. El chico estaba encantado de la belleza del mayor y tenía la necesidad de dejarlo plasmado en una de sus obras para presumir lo guapo que era su pareja. Llevaban saliendo no mucho tiempo, casi 5 meses.

Se conocieron en una cafetería ubicada en el pequeño pueblo italiano. Trabajaba en el lugar con su tía, la cuál cubría un turno completo y Peter sólo los fines de semana. Le servía para distraerse, así no pasaba todo el día encerrado en casa.

Le gustaba interactuar con los turistas, siempre traían historias nuevas que le inspiraban a crear nuevas cosas, le gustaba la ciencia, pero la dejó de lado un tiempo para expandir sus habilidades más allá. Así fue como se desempeñó en el arte, aprendió a pintar y plasmar la belleza de las cosas.

Un domingo por la mañana un solitario hombre llegó al recinto, posiblemente era extranjero, no había otro motivo para ver tan finas facciones en ese lugar. El hombre se acomodó en una mesa individual cerca de la ventana. Vestía de negro y resaltaba entre los colores del local, acomodó sus brazos sobre el mantel blanco de la mesa café perfectamente acomodada sobre el marrón de las tablas del piso rechinante, haciendo juego con la pared gris de piedra, amoblada con estanterías oscuras llenas de botellas y loza antigua.

Peter le vio detrás de la vitrina y fue apurado a atenderle tomando entre sus manos, el lápiz, la libreta y la carta con los especiales del día.

Llegó a su lado acomodando las rosas que estaban en el pequeño florero de la mesa llamando la atención del mayor, el hombre apartó la vista del exterior y posó sus ojos en el menor.

— Hola — saludó al desconocido, esperando le entendiera con su acento italiano.

— Hola — dijo el mayor cargando los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre su mano, le entendió perfectamente y el chico sonrió encantado. 

Iba a entregarle la carta que tenía entre sus manos, pero el hombre se apresuró a hablar.

— Sólo quiero el clásico desayuno italiano — respondió.

— Sabes de lo que consiste ¿No? — preguntó el menor.

— Para nada — dijo sonriendo — Me gustan las sorpresas.

— ¿Eres alérgico a alguna cosa en particular? — preguntó el menor. — No quisiera sorprenderte con una posible muerte prematura.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, Peter asintió y volvió en dirección a la barra.

El típico desayuno italiano consiste en café, bollería y un sandwich de miga. El café podría ser americano o capuchino, por lo que había visto en él asumió que su favorito seria en café cargado, el clásico espresso, sacó un croissant relleno de avellana que hace poco habían sacado del horno junto a un fresco sándwich vegetariano para la frescura. Puso todo en una bandeja y se la llevó hasta la mesa, iba a retirarse pero el hombre le frenó, quería charlar un rato, miró lo vacío que estaba el lugar y asintió, tomó una silla que estaba cerca suyo y se acomodó frente a él.

— ¿Hay algún lugar que me recomiendes que deba visitar? — preguntó el mayor.

— Hm... tienes muchas opciones — comentó el joven dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventana.

— Me gustan los paisajes verdes — dijo el hombre tomando su café.

— No muy lejos de aquí hay un jardín mirador — respondió el chico — Es de mis lugares favoritos, suelo ir a pintar allí. — comentó.

— Eres artista.

— No soy Picasso, pero lo intento — dijo el chico riendo — sólo estoy explorando. ¿A qué te dedicas? — preguntó interesando el chico.

— Soy un aburrido Ingeniero. — le respondió y a Peter le brillaron sus ojos, pues era guapo e inteligente.

— ¿Específicamente en...? — preguntó interesado.

— Desarrollo de tecnología holográfica.

Iba a responderle pero fueron interrumpidos por May quién necesitaba la ayuda de su sobrino, se despidió prometiendo terminar la conversación la próxima vez que se vieran.

Pasó el tiempo que le quedaba observándole detrás del mostrador embobado dibujando en su libreta su silueta, sin disimularlo. El hombre se levantó a pagar directamente a la caja para despedirse del menor y le guiñó un ojo, le había descubierto.

Esperaba volver a encontrarle y por suerte así ocurrió, desde ese entonces se volvieron a encontrar en diferentes lugares. Siempre que Peter salía en busca de inspiración a retratar paisajes o estructuras en su block, aparecía ese hombre dentro de su campo visual completando la escena, además de que volvía cada domingo a la cafetería.

Charlaban siempre que el joven terminaba sus cuadros o sus turnos en el local. Peter descubrió que el hombre era de la misma zona, se había mudado hace poco, con esa información el joven procuró salir de su estudio más seguido para volverlo a encontrar.

Le persiguió durante meses hasta hacerlo caer en su trampa, el hombre se rindió ante los encantos del menor, no podía negar su química con el joven y tras una serie de reglas que le impuso aceptó salir con él.

 _No tentarlo, era la primera regla._ Pero ahí estaba él tentando al menor.

Le tomó alrededor de 25 minutos hacer el boceto, utilizando sus dedos para sombrear un poco o borrar líneas que había trazado de forma errónea.

Satisfecho con el resultado comparó el dibujo con la versión real, no le hacía del todo juicio pero tampoco estaba mal. No sería como el “Beso” de Gustav Klimt. pero a la gente le iba a encantar.

Suspiró y de la mesa a su lado tomó los tubos de óleos y los apretó para soltar su contenido sobre el mezclador de madera. Comenzó con los tonos más claros, la base de lo que sería su piel: rojo, blanco y una pizca de amarillo; para las sombras el mismo tono pero con una pincelada de negro.

Para su cabello un bruto café en el que luego pintaría líneas amarillas para hacer sus reflejos más claros. Y para sus ojos tomó el tubo azul rey con un poco de blanco y tras mezclar unos minutos con la espátula exhaló frustrado. No importa cuántas veces volvía a tomar el color azul para mezclarlo con blanco, no podía llegar al tono que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Inspiró el aroma del lugar inundando su nariz con aceite de linaza, lo utilizaba todo el tiempo, era imprescindible para trabajar los óleos. Se levantó del banco frustrado, bebió del vino dulce que tenía en su copa junto a sus lapiceros y se dirigió a él con la paleta en sus mano y el pincel entre los dedos, se paró frente a él. Por su parte Beck no se inmutó en ningún momento ni cuando tuvo su cara a unas milésimas de la suya.

Se sentó a su lado para seguir mezclando el color, de azul a blanco y de celeste a un poco de gris y sin apartar la vista continuó mezclando hasta llegar al que creyó indicado. Entonces untó un poco en su pincel y lo comparó junto a sus ojos, aún faltaba trabajarlo un poco más. Amaba sus ojos, pero odiaba que estos fueran cambiado siempre de tonalidad, según la luz o lo que tuviera puesto y la tenue luz dentro del lugar no le ayudaba mucho, se colaba entremedio de las cortinas que cubrían los ventanales volviendo el cuarto vivo y opaco a la vez.

Respiró cansado y se acercó más a él, al punto de chocar sus frentes y le continuó viendo durante un minuto entero sin hablar. Mezclando así la mirada celeste con la dulce castaña.

El mayor aclaró su garganta y el joven salió de su ensueño.

— Discúlpame, estoy invadiendo tu espacio — respondió el joven avergonzado con sus mejillas teñidas de un fuerte carmín.

— ¿Cuánto piensas tardar? Tengo miedo de que May llegue y nos vea así.

— No estamos haciendo nada — respondió el joven llevando la vista a la paleta.

— No, pero me tienes desnudo y con un posible calambre en el brazo — respondió tratando de acomodarse y Peter le paró en secó poniendo una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

— No te muevas, no me queda mucho para terminar.

Quien descansaba recostado en el sofá soltó una risa y saliendo de su pose tomó entre sus manos la del menor, eran un poco más delgadas que las suyas y estaban negras producto del carboncillo, pero sin importarle las entrelazó y lo atrajo de nuevo a él.

El chico estaba confundido y el mayor frente a él estaba por perder el juicio, llevaba días en conflicto con las reglas que él mismo había impuesto.

Su modelo acercó su cara sin dejar de verle, pasó su mano libre entre sus cabellos ondulados sintiendo cada hebra enredarse en sus dedos y con suavidad tomó su mentón para guiarle hasta sus labios, quería probar la uva fermentada directamente de su boca.

Los labios del pintor estaban fríos y su sabor era dulce, respondió lento a su movimiento, pero poco a poco se fue calentando. El día que probó la “pintura amarilla” en los labios del mayor se volvió adicto, al igual que Van Gogh. Le quería dentro del él para sentirse completamente feliz. No le soltó ni por un segundo, pues a diferencia de la pintura no eran tóxico ni venenoso.

Soltó su mano para acomodarse sobre él y dejó caer la paleta que estaba en su otra mano manchando el piso de madera con los pigmentos. Estaba deseoso de romper la segunda regla que Beck había impuesto:

_Alejarse cuando sintiera la necesidad de profanar el cuerpo virginal._

Si bien Peter era menor que él, no estaba lejos de pronto cumplir la mayoría de edad. Habían pospuesto para ese entonces cruzar la línea, pero aunque quedaran días para ello no podía seguir aguantándolo. Sintió entre sus glúteos el miembro del mayor como lo había hecho en varias ocasiones.

No era la primera vez que se tocaban, no era la primera vez que estaban en esa situación y no era la primera vez que Peter quería llevarlo a romper sus propias reglas.

Con el carbón en sus manos comenzó a usar su cuerpo como si fuera tela y trazó líneas con sus dedos sobre los relieves de su cuello, sombreó el hueso de sus clavículas y parte de sus músculos produciendo que con la fricción de sus dedos el negro se notara más vivo sobre su nuevo lienzo. Nunca había tocado un telar tan suave como la tersa piel que descansaba sobre el sofá a su merced.

El chico nunca en su vida lo había hecho, pero estaba deseoso de hacerlo con semejante obra de arte bajo su cuerpo. Pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello ensuciando parte del sofá color beige y volvió a devorar sus labios desesperado por una conección mayor mientras comenzaba a mover su cadera buscando alguna respuesta por su parte.

Suspiros salían producto de sus cuerdas vocales, formando una de sus melodías favoritas, suspiros y gemidos en DO mayor.

El hombre bajo suyo estaba perdiendo la razón por culpa de la danza que el menor quería imponer, terminó por abrir su camisa y tomó el pincel tirado en el piso, también quiso jugar a ser pintor. Pasó el pincel sobre su piel, dejando un camino grisáceo sobre su pecho causándole cosquillas y escalofrío, arrebatándole suspiros con el helado pigmento aglutinado en aceite.

Llenó cada uno de sus poros para luego terminar esparciéndolo por su cuerpo con sus firmes manos, el chico suspiraba y trataba de ver el desastre que había dejado sobre él.

— Que abstracto — dijo sonriendo el pequeño Kandinsky.

— No sólo tú tienes talento — respondió y dejó de lado el coqueteo.

El joven terminó levantándose para quitarse la ropa, pues su musa, desesperado jalaba del botón y cierre. Puso las manos sobre las costuras superiores de su pantalón bajándolos un poco, volvió arriba para jalar con sus dedos el elástico de su ropa interior azotando su piel el cuál hizo un sonido provocador.

Vio el pecho del mayor inflarse conteniendo la respiración, le seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos. El menor sonrió de forma provocativa y terminó por bajar la ropa lentamente por sus muslos y piernas para terminar pateándolos cerca de la paleta que había dejado caer hace no mucho. Lo mismo hizo con su camisa, se la quitó recorriendo sus brazos con la tela casi acariciándose con ella y volvió a suspirar encantado viendo como el mayor exhalaba pesadamente, la dejó sobre el mismo montón de ropa y volvió sobre ese cuerpo. 

Iba a entregarse ese mismo día a su amante, no iba a ser un coqueteo como otras veces. No tenía dudas, él le quería, había esperado mucho y podría seguir haciéndolo. Pero Peter no, quería probar el fruto prohibido.

Limpió su mano con la camisa que se había quitado el menor asegurándose de retirar toda la pintura de ellas y llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca del chico, quien los llenó de su saliva y obscenamente jugó con ellos utilizando su lengua, así aumentando la excitación en su compañero. Cuando ya sintió que su tortura era suficiente lo tomó de las caderas, lo giró para dejarlo bajo suyo, acomodó su cabeza en el reposabrazos del sillón y separó sus piernas, pasó sus manos por sus muslos, sacando suspiros con sus dedos húmedos sobre la caliente piel del menor y se acomodó en ese pequeño espacio.

Peter le veía desde su lugar esperando a que continuara, quería más, quería entregarse al hombre que estaba amando con tanto fervor, a ese con el cual podría recrear perfectamente el performance "Ritmo 0" de Marina, sin miedo a que el hombre le dañara. Pues sabía que aunque le pusiera una mesa llena de objetos extraños y un arma en frente, este terminaría acariciándole con la misma, pues nunca le haría daño.

Llevó sus dedos húmedos de vuelta a su boca para lubricarlos aún más, siendo vigilado por la castaña mirada entusiasmada. Bajó la mano a la entrada virginal del menor para primero comenzar metiendo un dedo.

Peter se movió incómodo mientras sentía la irrupción en su interior, Quentin puso el segundo dedo en su interior y el menor chilló. Estaba rompiendo la reliquia más sagrada que había conocido, su cuerpo y lo estaba disfrutando como la maldita serpiente que era.

Pues él no estaba libre de culpas, no fue tentado sólo por el chico, sabía a lo que iba y cómo terminaría. Buscó al menor en más de una ocasión, le hizo ver todo como una casualidad, pero nunca fue así, le gustaba desde que le vio sonriendo en la cafetería.

Moviendo sus dedos en su interior, besó la parte interna de sus muslos dando leves mordidas y lamiendo cada marca. Regresó la vista a su chico que rasguñaba con una mano el respaldo del sillón, con la otra jalaba levemente de su cabello. Terminó por introducir un tercer dedo en su entrada y el joven se arqueó ante la presión.

Continuó besando lo que tenía a su disposición, debía esperar a que el menor se sintiera cómodo con la intromisión, aprovechó de tomar el miembro del chico entre su mano y le hizo su primera felación mientras comenzaba a mover los dedos en su interior buscando los gemidos del menor. No esperó mucho por ellos, pues a los minutos Peter estaba cayendo en el placer al cual estaban induciendo su cuerpo.

Quentin levantó su torso para admirar lo que tenía ante sus ojos. El joven estaba sonrojado y mordía su labio inferior hasta el punto de quitarle su rosado natural, mientras su cuerpo era tocado por las luces que entraban desde la ventana, causando un contraste de sombras sobre su piel brillosa. Llevó la vista a su vientre manchado de azul, disfrutando de cómo movía sus caderas lentamente contra sus dedos. 

Era tan hermoso, tan sensual que el “Art Nouveau” gritaría de envidia, ante lo que podía contemplar Quentin. No había formas más orgánicas que las curvas en su cuerpo y su simetría, era tan jodidamente sensual, tan complaciente a sus sentidos.

Era tan hermoso como el mismo San Sebastián de los cuadros, un bello adolescente el cual había atravesado su cuerpo con flechas, tanto en el tiempo del renacimiento como el barroco producto de la envidia y otros dramas asociados, pues podía tentar a quien pasara por su camino. Se sintió tan celoso ante la idea, nadie además de él podría tocarlo, ni ahora ni nunca y en el periodo que fuese.

Retiró los dedos de su interior recibiendo una queja como respuesta, tomó la cadera del chico, la levantó y puso un mullido cojín bajo él para darle un poco de altura.

Llevó las manos a su miembro y lo posicionó en su entrada y entró en él sin dificultad.

Tomó su mano y Peter la apretó, esperó un minuto que se volvió una eternidad y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de él, levantó una de las piernas del chico hasta sus hombros y continuó besando su piel hasta que los gemidos salieron de la boca del menor y aumentó la velocidad.

Volvió a acomodarlo y subió por sus labios, callando sus suspiros con su boca y lengua. Pasó a embestir con más rudeza hasta hacer sonar sus pieles.

Sus cuerpos chocaban como el badajo agitado en el armazón de una campana, no supo cuantas veces entro y salió pero estaba seguro de que marcaron mucho más allá de las doce. Estaban haciendo un mejor trabajo que el campanario de la basílica de San Pedro, donde también se encontraron en más de una ocasión.

Peter envolvía su piernas en el cuerpo del mayor obligándolo a entrar mucho más en él, alcanzando el último rincón de su interior. Su cuerpo vibró cuando le sintió llegar, llevó sus manos a su ancha espalda rasgando el lienzo que tenía a su disposición, enterrando las uñas en su piel, creando arte rupestre con las manchas y marcas que dejaba, soltando sus quejidos producto del placer, deseoso de más.

— Déjame estar arriba — Le pidió el menor, el hombre sobre él arqueó una ceja y le miró esperando una explicación — Quiero marcar mi ritmo y hacerte enloquecer con el. — respondió tímidamente mirándole con sus ojos brillosos producto de la excitación.

No tuvo que volver a pedirlo, el hombre salió de su interior dejando un beso en sus labios y cambiaron posiciones volviendo a como habían comenzado.

Tomando sus caderas le hizo bajar lentamente sobre su miembro, con cuidado tratando de no romperlo pues su piel porcelana le hacía lucir delicado y Peter se quejó pues cada vez llenaba más su húmedo interior, para cuando terminó de entrar en él por segunda vez suspiró satisfecho y Peter se derritió sobre el cuerpo del mayor cuando le sintió totalmente dentro, igual a como lo harían los relojes de Dalí.

Su novio trató de calmar sus quejidos con caricias y besos, así tragando cada uno de sus gemidos, comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente iniciando un nuevo ritmo que nunca antes habían probado juntos.

Peter trataba de no gritar, aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Que se escuchara lo que estaba pasando en el pequeño cuarto, pero era muy peligroso.

Continuó acariciando lo que tenía a su disposición, manchando con sus manos y cuerpo al mayor, este le estrechó entre sus brazos y aumentó la intensidad, quería escuchar el canto del chico interpretando los gemidos más deliciosos que había escuchado.

Terminaron sincronizando sus respiraciones y gemidos, podían sentirse como los relojes baratos de la obra “Perfect Lovers”. Se entregaron a sus instintos primitivos y tal como lo hizo la pieza de arte sus voces fueron perdiendo sincronía después del tiempo, Peter gemía cada vez más alto sabiendo que estaba por terminar y Beck aguantando el placentero estrangulamiento en su miembro, pues el joven le apretaba tras cada espasmo que sentía. Así continuó hasta que Peter ya no pudo más y terminó por soltar todo sobre su vientre, al igual como lo hacía con sus gastados tubos de óleo, hasta no dejar nada. 

Cayó en los brazos del hombre que le abrazó con fuerza y este se dejó ir en su interior satisfecho.

\---

Despertó abrazado al cuerpo aceitoso y se levantó tratando de no despertarle, recogió su camisa del piso y la colocó en su cuerpo pasando sus manos por las mangas, sin miedo a mancharla pues ya estaba toda azul y volvió a su antiguo sitio.

¿Habrá sido el fuerte aroma del aceite de linaza? ¿El vino?¿El aroma de los óleos? O el afrodisiaco que emanaba la piel rosada de su acompañante, lo que le llevó a cometer ese acto.

Cauteloso admiró el desastre que habían hecho mientras perdían la razón y volvió a tomar sus materiales regados en el piso para terminar lo que había comenzado, pero envió todo su trabajo a la basura.

No quería una pintura sin sentimientos, no quería pintar algo idealmente hermoso o correcto, quería cargar en los óleos su amor. Que el mundo le viera en la galería y sintiera la pasión que había en sus trazos, además de la belleza de su amante el cual quedaría plasmado en el tiempo con la pasión en sus gestos.

Entonces comenzó otra vez, volvió a lo primitivo. Utilizando sólo colores primarios y secundarios, ahora el color en sus ojos no serían un problema, simplemente los dejaría cerrados. Nadie además del propio autor era digno de apreciar esa mirada y color.

Recordando en su fresca memoria el placer en la cara de su acompañante volvió a pintar sobre la tela, mezclando sus sentimientos en los colores azules, naranjas y amarillos que terminaron por darle forma a parte de su cuerpo y rostro en el cuadro.

Terminó con algo digno de llamarse expresionismo en su estado más puro, cargado de sentimientos y trazos inexactos que trataban de recrear la imagen que tenía en su cabeza, pero a diferencia de las otras pinturas de su mismo tipo, esta no contaría una triste historia.

Sólo estaría cargada de amor.

El arte no necesariamente tiene que ser bello y complejo, tiene que ser intenso, tiene que hacerte pensar, tiene que hacerte sentir, tiene que invitarte a cuestionar, tiene que ser una crítica al mundo, tiene que ser muchas cosas y también ninguna. Peter lo sabía y por eso su cuadro no iba a ser un simple retrato.

\---

El mayor veía abochornado lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, prefería estar entre las libretas del niño que fuera de ellas.

— Lo firmaste con mi nombre — dijo sin salir de su impresión.

— Pues eres tú ¿No? ¿De qué otra forma más lo iba a llamar?

— Cuando lo vea May seré hombre muerto.

— No creo, además ya soy mayor — dijo sonriendo el joven de mirada castaña.

— Parker...

El nombrado soltó una carcajada complacido con su molestia. El chico a su lado dejó de verse menor, quizás era la camisa blanca junto a los pantalones de vestir lo que le hacen aparentar más edad.

— ¿Quieres volver al taller? quisiera aprender a esculpir en yeso — le insinuó.

— Alto ahí Miguel Ángel — respondió Beck frenando su coqueteo — volveré al laboratorio.

—Está bien, iré contigo ¿Quieres enseñarme las leyes de la termodinámica? — preguntó sugerente.

Beck le miró tratando de soltar las palabras en su boca, pero cuando vio a May entrar al salón dio media vuelta y se largó. Dejando a Peter confundido, hasta que escucho la voz de su tía a sus espaldas.

Fuera del lugar el mayor escuchó su nombre acompañado de un insulto, así decidió que volvería a su casa para preparar la sorpresa que le tenía al joven. Habían roto ya dos de sus reglas, pero no todas y quería seguir rompiéndolas junto al chico y se lo haría saber esa misma noche cuando se volvieran a ver entremedio de las velas y el espumoso vino.

Era su turno de enseñarle una de sus cuántas ilusiones holográficas.

Al igual que Dalí y Gala,  
Peter no podría vivir sin su “musa” Quentin.


End file.
